Reactions
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Spoilers for "Slither." How did each of the characters react to finding out the news and how did they find out.
1. Cassie

I don't own The Secret Circle or any of these characters. I had this idea after watching last night's episode and wrote this out in just a couple of hours. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie's POV<strong>

Screams. I hear Nick's screams. I start off slowly heading toward them, then the silence. The silence scares me more than anything. I take off in a sprint. I don't care if my grandmother can keep up. Why can't I hear anything anymore? Did the demon do something to Nick? Did the demon do something to somebody else? I'm not sure what I'm expecting to find. Wait. Is that somebody on the ground? Oh God. Whoever it is isn't moving. I hear my grandmother coming behind me.

"Oh, Cassie." she mutters. I begin walking toward the lifeless figure. That can't be Nick. It's too...it just can't be him. Finally I'm close enough to see his face, but I can't look. I don't want to look. Instead I look at the sleeve of his jacket. Nick's jacket.

Suddenly, I can't feel my legs and I'm falling. I land on the ground next to his body. I can't think. I can't breath. I can't move. It's like I'm...dead.

"Nick." I whisper, my voice catching in my throat. I feel hand on my shoulder. I don't have to look up to know it's my grandmother.

I whip my head around and grab onto her arm. I'm literally on my knees pleading, crying. "Can't you heal him? Please! Mrs. Chamberlain healed Sally! Grandma, please! Why can't you heal Nick?" The look in her eyes tells me she can't.

"Cassie." She whispers apologetically. My hands loosen their grip around her arm. "I'm going to call the police." It hits me that me and Grandma are the only people that know, and suddenly the secret seems too much to bear. There were two things I knew for sure. One, I didn't want to be here when the cops showed up. Two, the others needed to know before they heard the sirens. I find the feeling in my legs all of sudden. I'm on a mission. I take off running as fast as I can. I ignore my grandmother calling after me.

"They need to know. They need to know." I keep whispering it over and over. A mantra of sorts to keep myself from collapsing. Finally, I see the boat house. Just a little futher. "They need to know. They need to know."

I swing the door open and Adam looks up from behind the counter. "Cassie?"

"You need to know." I try to tell him. It comes out in a whimper.

"What?" Up until this point I have been in a denial. Hoping, that this was a really bad dream and that it would all be over as soon as I wake up. Realization hits that this is no nightmare. I saw a dead body. The dead body of a friend. A dead body that could have just as easily have been me.

Bile begins to rise up in my throat. I retreat backwards out the door and begin to empty the contents of my stomach into the grass. All of that running probably didn't help. I feel a hand pulling back my hair and begin to rub my back.

"Cassie?" It's Adam. I look up at him and collapse against him out of exhaustion and begin to sob.

"It's Nick. He's...He's dead." I tell him between sobs.


	2. Adam

**Adam's POV**

Diana had already looked in the back room, and came back into the dining room to announce she was going to check out in the back. When I offered to go out there with her she insisted I should stay here in case Nick or Cassie came back. I didn't know what to do, so I began to look in the most absurd places. I started off checking underneath booths, underneath tables that obviously had nothing underneath them. I walk back behind the bar and bend down looking at the small shelves that are definitely incapable of hiding a Nick-sized human being.

I hear the door open and pop up from behind the counter not sure what to expect, but really not expecting to see Cassie so frantic. This can't be good. "Cassie?" I ask. She mumbles something incoherrant. "What?" I ask and begin to move out from behind the counter. She is breathing deeply and quickly like she's about to pass out. Her eyes begin darting across the room and suddenly she's going back out the door.

"Cassie, wait!" I run out behind her and find her hurling in the grass. I don't know what to do. Did the demon get to her too? Was she sick? What did she see? Did Nick do something? The only thing I can think of to do is to walk up behind her, hold her hair and rub her back until she's done. She finally stops.

"Cassie?" I ask slowly, almost afraid of what will happen. She looks up at me. She's crying and shaking and suddenly she falls into me. I catch her on instict and I can feel her sobbing and crying on my chest.

"It's Nick." I hear her say. Oh God. All of the breath in my lungs leaves me at that moment. I dread the next few words that come out of her mouth. Nothing good can come after all of this. "He's...He's dead."

I nearly drop her when she says that. Instead, I quickly sit down on the steps. I've known Nick for so long. Part of me wants to believe it's not real. Maybe she didn't really know what she saw. Wait...what did she?

"What happened?" I ask once I finally find my voice.

"Drowned." She says. Her voice is shaky. I can't feel her crying anymore but if she weren't speaking coherrently I'd think she was having a seizure from how bad her body is shaking. I hear sirens and we both look up to watch a police car and an ambulance drive by. "My grandmother called the cops." She says.

"I wonder what's going on." I hear Diana's voice. Cassie and I both look up at her.


	3. Diana

**Diana's POV**

As I look around out back I realize I have no idea where I should even look. There are so many places he could have gone. I see a point that looks promising. I decide I'll walk to that point and then turn back around. So that's what I did. There was no sign of Nick anywhere. I begin to walk back toward the front of the restaurant. My ears suddenly perk up when I hear the sounds of sirens. I see them coming down the road heading toward us. I run to the front of the building and stand off to the side and watch the police car and ambulance pass us. In my peripheral I see two people sitting off to the side and absentmindly say "I wonder what's going on." Then turn to look.

It's Adam and Cassie and they are looking at me. He's holding her. The first thing I think is what is he doing holding her? I mean, I know he loves me, but it's only natural for a girl to get jealous in these situations. That's when I notice the looks on their faces. Cassie has clearly been crying. Her cheeks are blotchy and Adam looks like he is about to cry. My mouth opens slightly and my gaze follows the flashing lights.

"Is it Nick?" I hear myself ask, but not fully comprehending my words.

"Diana-" Adam starts. I can feel myself start to cry.

"What...what happened?"

Adam takes a deep breath. "He drowned."

I gasp, but my breath catches in my throat. I've always heard drowning is such a voilent and painful death. Death. Oh my God. Nick is dead? Poor Melissa. What will happen to the circle? Wait, now isn't the time to be worrying about that.

"I should probably get back down there. Give a statement and everything." Cassie was saying.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Adam tells her. He's looking me.

I don't really want to see it. It'll make it too real. "You guys go ahead. I've got to call Faye and Melissa." Adam nods and he and Cassie begin to walk toward the flashing lights. He has his arm around her and I shock myself at how I can still find time to be jealous when I just found out one of my best friends is dead.

I take a deep breath and walk inside and sit down at booth. I pull my phone out and scroll through my contacts and find Faye's number. As I hit "call" I realize I have no idea what I'm going to say.


	4. Faye

**Faye's POV**

Melissa asks me about Nick and as if on cue my phone begins to ring. I look at the caller I.D. Diana. Awesome. She's calling to let me know they found Nick, killed the demon and life can go back to the way it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Faye. Is uh...is Melissa awake?"

"Yeah." I say as I take a glance at Melissa.

"Good. Umm..God, I don't even know how to say this." I hear her sniff. No. Oh no. "I...I heard sirens. And I went to see what was going on...Cassie was shaking and Adam was holding her and they were crying and...Faye, Nick drowned."

The air leaves my lungs and suddenly I can't breathe. I can feel myself about to start crying. I swallow in hopes of stopping the tears from coming. "What?" I whisper.

I hear a few more sobs from Diana. "He's dead, Faye. Nick's dead."

"Okay." I whisper. "Thanks for letting me know." I feel like a robot as I bring the phone away from my ear and end the call. I continue staring straight ahead.

"Hey." I hear Melissa's cheery voice. "What's going on?"


	5. Melissa

**Melissa's POV**

After the crazy day I've had I'm looking forward to the good news when Faye gets off the phone.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Faye turns to look at me. Tears in her eyes. She shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, Melissa."

What could she be sorry for? My breath begins to quicken and tears begin to sting my eyes. I don't even know why I'm crying. I don't know why she's apologizing but something is wrong. Something is really wrong. "Why? What are you sorry for. Where's Nick?"

A sob escapes her mouth and she brings her hand up to cover it. She takes a breath and then continues. "That was Diana. Nick... Nick's... I'm so sorry." She says before breaking down.

"No. No! No! No!" I can't say anything else. I can't rationalize anything else. "He's not! Stop lying! Stop it! Tell me the truth! Where is he?"

"He drowned." Tears are falling freely from both of us now. "He died."

"NO! Stop it! Stop it! He's not dead! He can't be!" I can't think. Faye keeps reaching for me and I keep pulling away. Finally I just fall into her. Unable to fight it anymore. Nick's gone? I can't believe it. I can't. "I loved him."


	6. Epilogue

**Nobody's POV**

Adam and Cassie walked back to the dry dock. He never took his arm away from her. Not while she gave her statement and not when the cop explained that they were ruling it an accident. When they got there, Nick was already in a body bag. Adam thought some twisted side of him wanted to see him, maybe as a final goodbye, maybe to see for himself that he really was dead and that everybody else wasn't just crazy. Cassie's grandma decided to take her home and he went back to Diana to tell her what the cops said.

Cassie got home and went her room, looked out her window and into Nick's. It hit her that she'd never see him looking back at her again. Why is it that every one around her had to die? She didn't know how long she was standing there looking into Nick's bedroom, but all of a sudden she heard her grandmother knock on her door and tell her that she had company.

She quickly wiped her tears away and spun around and the door opened to reveal Adam.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." He told her.

She smiled. "You have a habit of doing that."

"Well, I would hate for you to not be okay and me not come by."

"Well, since you're here... honestly. I feel...lonely. I mean. Normally he's always over there watching me almost creepily."She laughed lightly. Adam smiled too. "But now...I'm alone."

"Well you're not alone right now."

"But once you leave I will be."

"Well what if I don't leave?"

"Then I don't think Diana or my grandmother would be too pleased." Adam smiled sadly. "But thanks for being there tonight when I really needed you. And I'm sorry I threw up in front of you."

"It's fine. I probably would have done the same thing. I can't even imagine."

"Unfortunately I can imagine it all too well." Tears began to sting her eyes again. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I keep doing that." Adam reached his thumb up to her cheek and wiped a tear away.

"It's fine." Cassie and Adam paused for a moment looking at each other before she went to her door and closed and locked it.

"On second thought, can you please stay with me tonight? Just leave before morning."

He laughed. "That can be arranged."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. By the way, Adam and Cassie did NOT sleep together the end of the epilogue...unless you want them to and in that case go right ahead and think that, but she locked her door so her grandmother wouldn't freak out if she walked in and they were asleep in the same bed. He's just staying the night with her.<p> 


End file.
